


Hopeless Wanderers

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bi!Yasmin, F/F, F/M, M/M, You know when you're writing another fic but a line you just put down would make for a better one, bi!graham, so you delete everything you wrote and start again, well this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Yasmin and The Doctor need a little help to realise their feelings for each other. Truth be told, Yas just didn't expect to find it in the club that's she's drowning her sorrows in. And definitely not from him.My fic for New Years, they travel to the year 2000 to celebrate. Title from the Mumford and Sons song Hopeless Wanderer, it applies to multiple characters in this fic.





	Hopeless Wanderers

The Doctor and her Fam, are currently in the TARDIS kitchen. Graham is making a round of teas for everyone, the Doctor is hoarding the biscuit tin, and Ryan and Yaz are sat at the kitchen table, talking.

“You ready for new years? I got the night planned and everything,” says Ryan, looking at Yaz.

Yasmin, sighs. “I won’t be able to join you for New Years, Ryan,” says Yaz, apologetic. “I only just found out.”

“What do you mean you can’t join me for New Years?” asked Ryan. “You said you could.”

“I’m sorry, Ryan. It’s the busiest time of the year at the station, and they’ve rotated me on. I don’t really want to ask to swap shifts, not when I’ve been begging them to give me something better than parking disputes.” explained Yaz.

“What am I supposed to do now? My mates are going down south to celebrate, they invited me, but I told them I already made plans,” says Ryan, looking disappointed.

“I’m sorry. Can’t you do something with the Doctor and Graham instead?” asks Yaz, feeling really bad for letting him down.

“I can, I guess.” he shrugs. “The Doctor might fit into the club scene, but Graham? He’ll stand out,” says Ryan, quietly.

Graham hears this as he makes his way over to the table with their teas. “You know, I might be a lot older than you, but that doesn’t mean I’ve gone deaf in my old age.” He says, placing down two cups of teas.

“Sorry, grandad,” says Ryan, sheepishly.

“But you’re not wrong, the clubbing scene has really passed me by,” he says, making his way back to the kitchen side and picking up his tea.

The Doctor looks at her three Human friends, eyes hovering over Yasmin, and then turns to look at the TARDIS before getting an idea. “Ryan, what’s special about 2019 that you want to celebrate it?” asked the Doctor, curious.

“Nothing much, it’s just that it’s the New Year. Nan always said it was good to welcome them in, it might make them kinder to you if you do,” says Ryan fondly.

“So it’s not 2019 in particular, it’s just the whole New Years celebration in general?” asks the Doctor.

“Yeah, just the spirit of it,” says Ryan.

“You do know you’re sat in a Time Machine.” says the Doctor, hinting towards her plan.

“Yeeaah..? Ooooh! Time Machine.” says Ryan, slapping his forehead, clicking on to where the Doctor is going with this. “We can celebrate it now, Yaz!” he says, a big grin engulfing his face as he takes her hand and leaves for the console room. the Doctor watches them go, eyes lingering on Yasmin, a sad look on her face.

Graham notices the look on her face, over the rim of his tea. “You ever gonna tell her, Doc?” he says.

The Doctor jumps, forgetting that Graham was stood there for a moment. “Tell who what?” she says quickly.

Graham raises his eyebrow and places down his tea. “Yaz, I’ve seen that look before, and I’ve seen the look she gives you. I might be old, but I’m not blind as well as deaf, you both like each other,” he says, knowing the feeling.

“It’s not as simple as that Graham,” she says, remembering River, and the countless before her. “I can’t, not again.”

Graham sighs and steps forward. “I have loved and lost. Someone before Grace, you know.” he hesitates, he hasn’t told Yasmin or The Doc about this, this fact about himself. Ryan knows, and Grace knew. He takes a breath to steady his nerves before deciding to reveal his secret to the Doctor. “He was brilliant, beautiful and as much as a character as Grace.” he smiles sadly. “I loved him, planned to spend my life with him, but he passed away. I hold him here.” he points at his chest. “I spent years, never letting myself fall in love again, didn’t want the heartache, didn’t think it was worth it. Then I met Grace, and at my weakest moment, she opened my eyes.” he pauses, the Doctor listening intently. “And I lost her like I lost him, but I’ll never regret marrying her, never regret loving her, like I never regret loving him. They are worth the pain Doctor,” he says, patting her on the arm before heading to join Yasmin and Ryan.

The Doctor considers what he said, what he opened up about, and she’s grateful that he felt he could trust her with the information. The TARDIS makes a noise only she can understand, and she sighs in response before following in the footsteps of her Fam, with a lot to think about.

* * *

 

The Team are all stood in the central console room, watching the Doctor near the display screens “So any ideas, Fam. Future, past, present?” the Doctor asks her friends.

“What about the year 2000? Me and Ryan were very young then, it would be nice to see what it was like.” offers Yaz. “I heard my parents talking about it.”

“2000? I really don’t want to see that again,” says Graham, he looks towards his Fam. “You really don’t want to see that.” Ryan and Yaz both turn to him, with interested faces.

“Oh, now I want to see it. Graham, did you pass out by 10pm by any chance?” inquires Yaz, nudging Ryan both grinning.

“Yeah, have one too many lager shandies?” smirks Ryan, high fiving Yaz.

“You really don’t want to know Ryan, let’s just say it involved many drinks” he pauses, before grinning, “I think there might have been a person...” says Graham, oh if they want to take the mick, he’ll make them regret it.

“STOP, please... Just stop. I’m sorry. I don’t want to know about that.” shouts Ryan, closing his eyes and sticking his hands on his ears. Graham smirks to himself.

The Doctor interjects in their conversation “It’s not a good idea to go back to a time where Graham has the chance to bump into himself. Things can get really messy.” explains the Doctor.

“Things already got messy that night,” mumbles Graham, glad no one was paying enough attention to him to hear that.

“England is a pretty big place, Doctor. The chances of running into his past self should surely be low,” says Yaz. She turns towards Graham. “Do you remember where you celebrated it?”

Graham shrugs, “Honestly, it was nearly 20 years ago, I don’t really remember. I lived in London during that time, met up with someone and ended up in a house with a hangover the next morning.” he replies, telling the truth. He really doesn’t remember all that much about the night. He remembers the happy years after that night of course, and then he remembers the pain. He stares at the floor.

The Doctor notices the dark look that suddenly appears on Graham’s face, and after a moment of considering the chances of him meeting himself, the Doctor decides. “Alright, year 2000. Geronimo!” the Doctor shouts to a confused looking Team TARDIS. “Allons-y? No? Okay, might’ve worked for my former selves. Maybe not this one..” she says, pulling the lever and sending them to the year 2000.

* * *

 

“Where have we landed, Doctor?” asks Yasmin, wanting to get out and party with her Fam, and the Doctor. She can’t help but watch her move around the console, the slight gentle touches she gives the Time Machine, following the movements with a need burning inside before being jarred awake from her musings by the figure in question.

“London, roughly two hours before midnight. Not ideal if Graham lived there. We can try another place.” replies the Doctor.

“London is a big place, the chances of meeting myself should be very low,” says Graham. “You and the kids should have fun, I’ll stay in the TARDIS. No chance meeting myself in here.” he offers, not feeling up for it now. Ryan watches him, worried.

“Are you sure Graham? I wouldn’t want you to be missing out.” asks the Doctor.

“It’s fine, I’ll go and spend more time in the library, barely touched it yet, and the club scene isn’t my scene anymore. Go, have fun. Don’t drink too much.” he says, already making his way towards the library.

The Doctor, Yasmin, and Ryan wave bye and leave the TARDIS. They look around for a club, and Yaz quickly spots one she really wants to enter, she grabs the Doctors hand, and they run off towards it. Ryan takes a minute to look at the club and smiles to himself. Of course, Yaz would pick that type of club, and he jogs to catch up to them.

Ryan takes out his ID, so it’s ready to show but looks at the date and notices the problem they have. “Yaz, our IDs are useless here. We’re 19 but look what year these say. We won’t be able to get in.” he explains, showing his ID to her. Yasmin’s face falls.

The Doctor looks at her sad face before walking in front of them and turning around “Leave it to me, Fam.” the Doctor says, pulling out her psychic paper. “I’ll get us in.”

After a brief chat at the door, a flash of the psychic paper, they’re in the club. Loud music is playing, people are dancing, no one afraid to hide who they are in here. With men embracing each other and women dancing together, the Doctor knows what type of club Yaz has picked.

They stand, watching for a while before Yaz takes the Doctor hand and leads her to the dance floor. Ryan sees them dancing together, both knowing what they want but neither wanting to take the step. He decides it’s best if he leaves them to it, they’ll figure it out. He makes his way out of the club, he shouldn’t leave Graham all by himself all night. Not when he knows something is wrong.

The Doctor and Yaz spend time dancing together, enjoying their private company, their hands lightly touching each other as their bodies inch closer but Yasmin pulls away, suddenly, and weakly saying she needs a drink before leaving the dance floor. She doesn’t see the hurt in the Doctors eyes. The Doctor turns and leaves the club, maybe Graham was wrong, maybe Yaz doesn’t truly feel that way.

Yasmin sighs, she shouldn’t have pulled the Doctor to dance with her, she’ll go and find Ryan, have a drink and try to forget about her stupid crush. After looking and not finding him, she goes and sits down at the bar, ordering a drink and taking a sip. She sits there for a while, staring at the bottom of her glass. She feels another person sit down next to her.

“What did she have?” the man asks the bartender, before buying himself and her another drink. She nods her, thanks.

“I appreciate the drink, but I’m not interested,” she says looking up, gasping in shock, nearly knocking her drink over. He has the bluest eyes and a very familiar face. One that she recognises instantly.

“Gasping? Didn’t know I still had that effect on people.” he jokes. “Nah, it’s not that. You’re not what I’m looking for tonight anyway, and even if you were, I know you wouldn’t pick me anyway,” he adds. “You only have eyes for one.”

After a moment of shock, she takes in his appearance. Younger, no grey hairs, still the same smile, but a pain behind his eyes. He notices her staring, mouth slightly open, but decides maybe she just had a few too many.

“What’s your name? I’m Graham, by the way,” he says after a while.

Yasmin finally switches out of her trance. “Um, Yaz.” she quickly says, not wanting to give this younger version of Graham, her full name.

“Well, Um Yaz.” he winks. “It’s currently five to midnight, and I’m not nearly as drunk as I want to be so I’m going to make this very quick,” he says, downing his drink before ordering another one. “I saw you dancing with a pretty blonde woman, not that long ago. I couldn’t help but notice the looks you two were giving each other. To me it seems you two have a thing going on and I’m not usually wrong about these things.” he says.

Yaz sighs in response. “Yeah, a thing. I was too pushy with her, I had her bring us here. I was too stupid. She’s brilliant, amazing and I’m not at all like her. The things she’s done, the things she’s seen. I’m just a girl from Sheffield, she’s so much more than that.” explains Yaz, drinking her drink. She knows that this version of Graham is younger and not her version yet but it doesn’t matter, talking with Graham is easy and as she spills her feelings onto the bar he sighs.

“You’ll regret it if you don’t take the chance, Yaz,” he says, turning to her. “What have you got to lose? I’m just some guy, in a club, trying to drown my sorrows but I know love when I see it and that, the way she looks at you. That’s love.” he informs her, standing up and glancing around him. “It’s about to become 2000, you got a lot to live for, why not go for it.”

Yaz stares at him before standing. “You’re right. What will you do and why are you in a club like this?” she asks, confusion marking her features. Why is Graham in a club like this in the 2000s? She wonders.

He raises his eyebrow at her. “The same reason you are?” he says like it’s obvious “To pull, or in my case, to drown my sorrows with someone, you know, before I decided to give you relationship advice I was chatting to a handsome man. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go find him again.” he says, walking away while Yaz stares at him in shock. She looks at the drink in her hand and leaves it on the bar, she needs to be at least partially sober for this.

When she makes her way outside, she finds the Doctor leaning on a railing not that far away and walks towards her, leaning on the same fence. “Doctor, I’ve just had a fascinating talk with a very familiar someone in there, and he showed me that I should be at least honest with you.” she pauses, remembering that her Graham hasn’t told her about his sexuality. For him he might not even remember revealing that bit about himself, he hasn’t ever mentioned meeting her, but what he said in there wasn’t wrong. She has to be honest.

“I like you, Doctor, it started at first as a minor crush, but after I watched you save countless people, the gentle touches and the caring attitude, it turned into something more. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted more with you. I really do.” she says, staring into the Doctors eyes.

“It’ll be dangerous, Yaz.” the Doctor says, serious. “This isn’t something to take lightly, this is something that could hurt you.” The Doctor remembers the people she loved and lost. “Are you sure you want this?” she adds.

Yaz doesn’t take long to decide as she steps forward, a hand touching the Doctor’s cheek and she leans in, tasting The Doctors lips, and after a brief moment, the Doctor responds, moving her hands to hold onto Yasmin’s face. They spend, for what feels like an eternity there, embraced before a familiar voice calls out, breaking them apart.

“Took my advice then?” he yells, leaving the club with an arm around an attractive man. “I’m never wrong when it comes to this sort of thing.” he turns and whispers something in his companion’s ear before winking at the Doctor and Yaz, he disappears off into the distance.

“Was that Graham?” questions the Doctor, before she can ponder it, Yaz steps forward again, deepening their kiss and her question about Graham disappears.

* * *

 

After a while, and a few more hours of celebration. The Doctor and Yaz walk back into The TARDIS, hands together and laughing. Graham watches as they enter, and he clears his throat. They both look up in shock.

“Hello,” Graham says, a knowing smile on his face. Ryan owes him money now. “Had fun? Ryan has gone to bed.”

Yaz looks at Graham and walks forward. She grabs him into a hug. Graham awkwardly pats her on the back while looking at the Doctor for an explanation. The Doctor smiles at him.

Yaz, lets him go and steps back. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“What for?” Graham questions.

“For your advice,” Yasmin says. Graham narrows his eyes, quickly looking up at the Doctor. He didn’t give any advice to Yaz, the only advice he gave was to The Doc, and she doesn’t seem the type to out him without his permission. “I don’t understand,” he says, anxiety increasing.

“It was probably for the best that you didn’t come tonight.” the Doctor explains.

“I bumped into a man, he had the bluest eyes and the kindest smile, he offered me some advice,” Yasmin reveals.

Graham stands there in confusion, looking between the two, trying to remember. “What club did you go to?” he questions, suddenly suspicious. Yasmin just smirks at him, and he finally remembers. “Oh, that club. You know, a long night many drinks. I forgot.” he panics a bit, it’s not that he’s ashamed of himself, he just grew up in a different time, you just didn’t tell people. “So you know then?” he says, barely audible.

Yasmin steps back. “Yeah,” she says simply.

“Oh.” he just responds. “I would’ve told you eventually, just didn’t feel it was the right time,” he says, panic still there, unfortunately, the fear will always be with him. “I’m sorry for not telling you, by the way. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just hard for me,” he says, looking at his hands, nervous. His parents disowned him when he told them, lost his family because he always loved a little differently than they did. He’s just glad that Yaz has parents that at least try to understand her.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Yasmin says, touching him on the arm and smiling before walking back and taking the Doctors hand, leading her further into The TARDIS. The Doctor turns to Graham one more time and nods thanks before following after Yaz.

Graham watches them go, a smile on his face. Glad that they finally realise their feelings for each other. He remembers Grace and the man before her, both caused him hurt in the end but he wouldn’t ever change the fact that he fell in love with them. He takes a quick look outside, breathing in the air. He spots himself, laughing and joking with another man, and his breath catches in his throat, the urge to go out and embrace the man strong but instead he turns away, blinking back tears. “You enjoy the few years you have together,” he says quietly before stepping back into the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, but I've reread multiple times, if you spot any mistakes. Don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> I took some creative liberties with the younger Graham, based him around some of Bradley's other characters.


End file.
